Green Eyed Q
by lynne.robinson.16547
Summary: Q had never forgiven Captain Janeway for rejecting his advances. Suffering from a bruised ego he decides to get rid of his rival and make mischief and mayhem. Chakotay must survive for twenty four hours in a Minecraft inspired dimension. If chakotay dies in the game then he'll perish in the real world. Q promises to allow them to play the game fairly,does that sound likely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the rights to the characters - I only borrow them for your entertainment.

* * *

Green Eyed Q - First Chapter

Q wasn't happy! He was omnipotent, devastatingly handsome, with an IQ that was off the scale. He even had a loving, devoted family with Little Q and Lady Q but there was something missing. He recalled recent events which led to the conception of his son. He realised that he was still bothered that Captain Janeway had turned him down. Her refusal of his offer was outrageous, which made her even more interesting and desirable in his eyes. Nobody had ever said **NO** to Q and he didn't enjoy it one bit. He was insanely jealous of her First Officer 'Chuckles'; OK, he could see why Kathy found him attractive, he was slightly less repulsive than the other primates on board.

Recently he had visited Earth with Little Q in search of amusement, it was really hard to find new activities to keep the little tyke interested. They discovered a big box of twenty first century computer games in a dusty old antiques shop , Little Q stamped his feet and had a tantrum until Q gave in. The owner of the shop waived any payment, he had dealings with the Q before and wanted to get rid of him as soon as he possible. The last time Q visited the shop they had a disagreement about the provenance of an antique, Q had turned him into a cockroach until he apologised.

When they returned to the continuum, Q snapped his fingers, suddenly a table and chair materialised with an ancient gaming machine from the twenty-first century. Little Q played the games for an hour. Each game didn't take long, they were so rudimentary. The only game that caught his interest was a simple sandbox construction game called Minecraft. It captured Little Q's imagination, he stopped telling the other members of the continuum how bored he was: instead he made intricate models of buildings on other worlds, using his imagination, Q didn't even realise he had one. Lady Q and Little Q left for a meeting with the other members of the continuum. Q decided to play the game himself while he pondered the Janeway problem. He didn't give the game his full attention so when the screen turned red and told him _you died, _he was surprised; his avatar Steve Q had been running across the grass and fell into a lava pit. Q had a light bulb moment, he could make this game work for him and rid himself of a rival and as an extra bonus, he saw the potential to create some mischief and mayhem - a perfect plan!

Q clicks his fingers and appears on Voyager. He keeps his form hidden so he can set his plan in motion. Janeway and 'Chuckles' are having an intimate dinner in her quarters. He still finds it impossible to see why females are attracted to the big oaf. Kathy looks into Chakotay's eyes and smiles, the jealousy hits him like a physical blow. That is enough, he clicks his fingers and exchanges places with Chakotay, with a second click Chakotay disappears from the ship along with Tuvok.

"Now I've got you all to myself, Chuckles was monopolising all of your attention." Q states emphatically.

Janeway stares at him malevolently:

"What have you done with him, I want him back, unharmed, Now."

Q is startled by her change of mood,

"Now, Now, Kathy, don't lose your temper. If chuckles is as clever and resourceful as you believe, he will be allowed to return unharmed as soon as he has completed a small test I've devised and not until."

Janeway shut her eyes and tried to breathe deeply, it wouldn't help the situation if she lost her temper. She needed to find out what Q was really up to and how she could get Chakotay back. Speaking to Q was like talking to a small child; If you pushed too hard he would have a tantrum and leave.

"What do you want Q," Janeway repeated trying to stay calm.

"A night with you and I don't mean a sleepover!" Q announced with a fanfare, a literal one of course.

"Let me get this straight, if Chakotay survives the game, you will leave us alone however if he doesn't succeed then I have to mate with you - totally out of the question! Janeway was starting to get angry,

"Oh I forgot to tell you if he dies in the game he will be dead in the real world. If you don't agree to my conditions, he will forfeit the game and will face lethal consequences."

Janeway knew by the expression on Q's face that he meant fatal consequences.

Green Eyed Q - Second Chapter

Q clicked his fingers and a huge screen appeared on the wall in the Captains quarters. Janeway finished clearing the table, then sat as far away from Q as she could get. He patted the seat next to him.

"I don't think so, I don't trust you so let's get on with it. What test have you made, I think it's only fair if I know the rules. I don't want you making things up if you lose the game." Janeway glared at him to emphasise her point.

"Nonsense Kathy, why should I cheat, perhaps you're not sure Chuckles will win" Q responded spitefully.

"I found an archaic computer game in an antique shop on Earth. The game was called Minecraft, it is a simple sandbox survival and construction game. In the game when night starts to fall, the monsters come out to play. Chuckles and his friend will have to stay clear of the monsters and hidden footfalls until the sun rises." Q explained imperiously

He continued, trying to convince the captain that Chakotay had a fair chance of winning:

"To prove to you that I'm not a monster, I will provide him with a survival chest which will contain some basic tools and food. He will have daylight to construct a shelter in which to hide from the monsters."

Janeway knew that her first officer was in serious danger because she had dented Q's ego. She needed to think of a way to appease Q and get him to return Chakotay to the ship unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Green Eyed Q - Second Chapter

Chakotay woke up with a start, slowly opening his eyes to look around him. The last thing he remembered was having dinner with Captain Janeway in her quarters, then nothing. He got up clumsily and shielded his eyes from the bright sunshine. Then he realised that he was on top of a tree and it wasn't a normal tree because it seemed to be constructed of blocks of leaves. He stepped down from the tree, using the blocks of leaves, to scan the area around him. He needed to find out what was going on, where he was and most importantly who had sent him there?

He heard loud groaning and went to investigate, he found Tuvok lying on the ground totally disorientated. He was dressed in his Vulcan robe, obviously he hadn't been on duty when he was transported. Chakotay helped him to stand.

"Commander have you assessed our situation?" Tuvok asked trying to stand without falling over.

"I have no idea where we are Tuvok, or how we left the ship but I think Q is involved. It sounds similar to the reports of the tricks Q played on the crew of the Enterprise, " Chakotay was worried but he didn't want Tuvok to know.

"It is a logical supposition Commander, we will try to ascertain where we are and wait for Q to inform us of his motives." Tuvok agreed.

"We'll split up and search the surrounding area for clues as to our whereabouts. We will rendezvous back here in one hour."

Chakotay started walking in the opposite direction to Tuvok. He noticed that everything around him seemed to be made of blocks. There were square clouds, the hills were made of cubes and so were the cliffs. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and instinctively ducked behind a cubed tree trunk. He could have sworn that he heard grunting. Suddenly a pig shaped animal came into view and it was constructed of blocks as well. It stopped in front of him, stared at him then moved on, slowly. Chakotay heard Tuvok shouting his name. He followed the sound of his voice, until he could see him in the distance. Tuvok was standing next to an ancient chest with a note pinned on it, he waited until the Commander reached him in order to open it. They found two wooden pickaxes, two wooden axes, two wooden spades, four apples and some sticks. The note was from Q as they had already guessed:

_To Commander Chuckles and Mr Vulcan_

_This is an ancient computer game called Minecraft._

_You have to survive in the game for twenty-four hours._

_There are no rules, (I'm not being unfair as the original game didn't have any written rules.)_

_There are several creatures in the game who will try to kill you:_

_The spiders will not hurt you during daylight unless you confront them directly. When it gets dark they will kill you if you let them get close. _

_The zombies appear when it gets dark, they will kill you if you let them get close._

_The Archer Skeletons are lethal, they can shoot at you from any distance as long as they can see you. You know they are close when you hear bones rattling, then the arrows start to whizz past your ears._

_Creepers are the worst enemy you have. They are active during the day and night. They will try to get near you, when they start to hiss, run away quickly because they are about to explode._

_To make things interesting and ensure you play the game properly, when you die in the game you will cease to exist in this reality as well. _

_I wish you good luck, I will be watching the game with Captain Janeway, I wouldn't want her to get bored. I assure you Chakotay I will take good care of Kathy, really good care!_

With raised eyebrows Tuvok spoke:

"We have our answer Commander. I will start to look for materials to build a shelter. You must find a water supply, wood for a fire and any food sources.

"I concur Mr Tuvok, what do you think Q meant about taking good care of the Captain?" Chakotay asked worriedly.

I suggest we deal with our present situation, Captain Janeway is extremely capable and able to defend herself adequately. We need to survive the next twenty four hour in order to return to her.

Q sat on top of a cube tree, while watching his rivals. He forgot to tell them that he'd altered the game slightly. In the original basic game the monster can't kill you if you are in a shelter, (even a dwelling made of dirt or sand). In this version the monsters will be able break blocks.

Q reappears on Voyager in a flash of light:

"Well Kathy the game has started. I have been true to my word and given the boys some equipment and helpful hints to help them survive in the game."

Captain Janeway was really worried now, Q was too smug. She felt really guilty because her actions had put Chakotay and Tuvok in danger. She had to find a way to help them without alerting Q.

"Oh, by the way Kathy I've taken Mr Vulcan as well, I always thought he disapproved of our relationship - he was always judging me."

Q clicked his fingers and a picture appeared on the screen. Chakotay and Tuvok appeared in an strange scene made up of blocks. The grass, sand, water, trees, hills and flowers were comprised of cubes. They were standing next to an old chest, reading a letter,

"What's going on, I can't hear them - you promised me that the game would be fair." Although Janeway never really believed it!

There was another flash of light and Janeway found herself sitting very close to Q, dressed in a 'baby-doll' negligee with a tub of popcorn on her lap. Q was dressed in a smoking jacket with a large cigar in his hand.

"Let the Game begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Green Eyed Q - Third Chapter

Chakotay and Tuvok heard the words 'let the game begin' as though Q was standing beside them. They ignored him and focused on their first important task, to build a shelter before nightfall. This was complicated by having to ensure they weren't blown up by a creeper and didn't stare at the spiders. They had already seen a spider; unlike the spiders on Earth, they weren't small and easily squashed. The spiders in the game were huge with red glowing eyes - luckily neither man had arachnophobia - _yet. _

"I suggest we make a shelter using the tree trunks for blocks of wood. If we build it amongst the trees it may give us an advantage when it gets dark." Even in this bizarre environment, Tuvok still managed to retain his dignity.

"I agree Mr Tuvok, if you chop down some trees, I will attempt to make a basic shelter and be on the lookout for the creepers. I don't want my obituary to read that I was killed by a plant!" Chakotay said ironically.

Tuvok nodded and picked his up his wooden axe and marched over to the nearest tree. The pickaxe was an inefficient tool but it was effective. He managed to cut five cubes from the first tree. He carried the blocks over to Chakotay, who was digging shallow foundations for the shelter.

"I am glad to report Commander that we can use the tools Q provided however because they are wooden, they will wear out quickly."

"We will have to figure out how to make more sturdier tools later, let's start…... " Chakotay heard a hiss like an enraged rattle snake.

He shouted, "RUN!"

Chakotay and Tuvok ran at full tilt, trying to get away from the bizarre creature moving towards them. There was a loud explosion which knocked both of them to the floor. When everything had settled Chakotay sat up rubbing his knees.

"Well that was close Tuvok, they really do live up to their name. I didn't hear that one coming until the last moment."

Chakotay helped Tuvok to stand and they started to walk back. They had to walk around the crater created by the explosion.

Q appeared in a flash of light on top of one of the hills.

"I should have told them that the creepers come in pairs." He cackled evilly and disappeared.

Both men heard the hissing sound again. They raced across the ground eager to be as far away as the could from the explosion. Tuvok noticed an opening in the rocks that looked like a cave.

"Commander over here." Tuvok altered course and ran toward the cave's opening. Chakotay nodded and followed him. They entered the cave and ran along the tunnels. Suddenly the ground fell away from Tuvok's feet and he started to fall. He managed to grab hold of a rock cube and clung to it. He looked down, it appeared that he had fallen into a pit of lava!

* * *

When Q announced that the game had begun, there was a flash of light and Janeway was incensed to discover that Q had turned her uniform into a ridiculous negligee. She stormed over to her bedroom to put on her bathrobe.

"You haven't won yet Q, how dare you dress me like a cheap inflatable doll, change it back at once!"

Q raised his eyebrows, smiling:

"Kathy, I thought I'd save you some time, It won't be long before I can claim my prize."

"There is an old Earth saying, don't count your chickens before they've hatched." Janeway looked up at the screen to see a green plant with feet rushing towards Chakotay and Tuvok. Suddenly there was an explosion, luckily both men survived the attack.

"What was that creature?"

"That was a Creeper, I've warned your officers about them, I told you I'd play fairly. Do I get a reward, maybe one kiss? He closed his eyes and puckered up.

Janeway walked over to the chair, leaned over to kiss him on his cheek. At the last minute Q turned so he could kiss her on the lips. Janeway pulled away quickly and rubbed her mouth.

"Don't play games with me Kathy, if you try to renege on our bet there will be dire consequences for your officers." Q was serious!

Janeway knew that she had to be more careful, he was a dangerous unpredictable entity, who was quite capable of killing Tuvok and Chakotay to prove a point.

She took off the bathrobe and returned to her seat. She smiled at Q trying not to show her fear.

They watched Tuvok and Chakotay enter the cave, when Tuvok fell into the lava pit, Janeway gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Green Eyed Q - Fourth Chapter

Chakotay peered over the edge of the lava pit, Tuvok was clinging onto a rock cube.

"I believe I am in need of assistance, any suggestions Commander?"

Chakotay laughed at Tuvok's calm choice of words. It was nice to see that no matter how fraught the situation, the Vulcan was still a calm ocean of logic. He searched around,

"I'll have to look around for something to reach you, the problem is that everything in this damn world is made up of blocks."

Chakotay searched quickly knowing that Tuvok couldn't hold on much longer. His search was fruitless so he took off his jacket and shirt and tied them together. He stretched the material out and estimated that it should just about reach. He returned to the lava pit.

"Lieutenant, grab hold of the line and I will try to pull you up."

Chakotay carefully lowered the makeshift rope over the edge of the pit and hooked his feet around one of the stone cubes. He heard Tuvok shout that he was ready. Chakotay started to pull, he swore that when they returned to Voyager, he would spend a lot more time in the gym. He was tiring and his breath was shortening through exertion but he still attempted a joke, knowing full well it would be lost on his shipmate,

"Tuvok, I think you definitely need to go on a diet when we return to the ship."

Chakotay felt like his shoulders were about to dislocate, in spite of this he managed to haul Tuvok over the edge.

"That was a close one, we have to be more careful in future, I'm sure that Q has 'accidentally' forgotten to include all the ways we could die in his game." Chakotay stated apprehensively.

"I concur, we have to proceed with caution Commander," agreed Tuvok.

With a flash of light, Q entered the game.

"Well isn't that charming, I thought the two of you didn't get along with each other. Now you're working together, Kathy will be pleased."

He clicked his fingers and a screen appeared in front of them.

"Kathy and I have been glued to the screen while this little drama unfolded, look at her gentlemen, I insisted she slip into something comfortable, isn't she beautiful?"

Chakotay watched the screen as the Captain took off her bathrobe and sat next to Q. She was dressed in a short sexy negligee. Chakotay was overcome with jealousy, then he noticed the Captain's expression - she was terrified. He didn't believe she was solely worried about their safety so what else had Q wagered on their survival.

"Have you made a bet with Captain Janeway on the outcome of the game?" Chakotay asked angrily.

"I might have Chuckles but I'm certainly not going to reveal the details of our wager yet. We still have a romantic meal and other surprises to come. Suffice to say Kathy will have to come to me willingly if you boys don't survive."

Chakotay felt sick, he thought that Q was putting his and Tuvok's lives in jeopardy for his own amusement. Now he realised, with a sinking feeling that Q had taken Kathryn's closest friend and confidant. He obviously hoped that their loss would make her vulnerable. It also seemed important to Q that she sleep with him willingly. He recalled their previous encounters and came to the conclusion that Captain Janeway was the only female to reject his advances. If Kathryn was compliant she must be thinking of a way out!

* * *

Janeway was busy while Q was taunting Chakotay and Tuvok. She had to find a way to help them while still ensuring Q believed she was adhering to their bet. She knew that Q was using a controller to enter the game and to insert the Survival Chest. She guessed that Q would also interfere if Tuvok and chakotay appeared to be winning. Where had the lecherous entity hidden the device? Janeway kept an eye on the screen while she searched the room thoroughly. What if he had made the device invisible?

She found a tricorder in her bedroom and scanned her living quarters again. There was something suspicious in her bed, she was just about to retrieve it when there was a flash of light to announce Q's reappearance.

She didn't rush back knowing she would arouse Q's suspicions.

"Kathy, where are you, I hope you have behaved yourself while I was absent," Q said moving to the bedroom door.

Janeway stepped out of the sonic shower dressed in a bath towel.

"I thought I'd freshen up while you were away."

Janeway noticed that Q was staring, she let down her hair and sprayed some perfume. He started to move towards her.

"I'm sorry, you can't collect the winnings before you've won." Janeway tried to sound seductive, she was obviously a better actress than she thought.

Q moved behind her and slipped his hands around her waist.

"Don't tease Kathy, I'm a patient man but I have my limits."

He clicked his fingers and the towel disappeared to be replaced by a 'Cheerleader's outfit'.

"I don't know why you keep those legs hidden, they're one of your best attributes."

Q smirked as he left the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Green Eyed Q - Fifth Chapter

Janeway woke up when the pain in her neck warned her that she'd slept awkwardly. She slowly peeled herself away from the couch and sat up. She felt a little groggy at first, then she remembered earlier events. After checking every inch of her quarters to reassure herself the Q wasn't there, she walked over to her bed and stripped it down looking for the controller again. She knew she had to be quick so she used the tricorder and scanned her sleeping quarters - Q had moved it to her wardrobe, hiding it in one of her boots.

Earlier, when Q popped back to the continuum, she searched the database and discovered as much as she could about the game. It was amazing that there was still so much information about these ancient computer games. Janeway needed to send Tuvok and Chakotay a crafting table which they could use to make stronger tools and weapons by adding the raw materials, if she could just find the right button.

She was staring at the device and nearly missed the flash of light in the other room. She put the controller back where she found it, stripped off her clothes and got in the shower cubicle. After a quick shower she dressed in her uniform, then she heard an unexpected female voice.

"Hurry up, he'll be back soon, we don't have much time."

The Lady Q stood in the doorway, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"I can't believe he's still attracted to a scrawny bipedal female like yourself - what does he see in you?"

"Believe me, when I tell you that I still have no interest in Q, in fact I'd be ecstatic if I never saw him again." Janeway stated vehemently.

"I'm inclined to believe you, I have been monitoring the situation and I must conclude that Q is behaving irresponsibly. He seems to have taken an irrational dislike to your First Officer." Lady Q seemed genuinely perplexed.

"I'm afraid that Q considers him a rival for my affections!" explained Janeway.

"Ah," said Lady Q, "Now I understand, men are all the same, including the omnipotent ones! I'm inclined to help you, Q should not have tried to force you to sleep with him and more importantly, he didn't consider my feelings, the two-timing loser."

Janeway was so relieved that she went to hug Lady Q

"I understand the sentiment but I can't allow you to touch me."

the female Q explained. "Now we must make a Q proof plan because if he finds out, there will be a punishment for both of us and he's very creative."

Captain Janeway sat down and pointed to the seat next to her, Lady Q joined her to start plotting.

* * *

Chakotay and Tuvok now understood what was at stake so they doubled their efforts to survive. It was midday in the game, so they didn't have a lot of time left to build a shelter. Tuvok chopped down as many blocks of wood as he could while Chakotay made a rudimentary shelter.

Chakotay remembered the shelter he had lived in with Captain Janeway when they were ill with an alien virus. They stayed on the planet because the planet's environment halted the progression of their disease. On the planet he started to believe that they could develop a romantic relationship. The crew of Voyager found the antidote before anything happened, worst luck! Chakotay stopped dreaming and focused on his task.

"Commander, over here, I have found a cache of weapons." Tuvok tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't alert Q.

Chakotay joined Tuvok to check the bows and arrows hidden behind tree, weren't booby trapped by Q.

"I knew the Captain would find a way to help us." Chakotay whispered, trying to conceal the weapons behind the jacket, he'd borrowed from Tuvok.

They found a suitable hiding place then finished building their shelter. When it started to get dark, they moved everything into their small dwelling. Tuvok shut the door and tried to wedge it shut.

"Now the game will begin," said Tuvok, in a seemingly strange whimsical mood.

Chakotay and Tuvok had debated whether they should leave a single window to monitor the activity outside the hut, so they could defend themselves with their new weapons. Chakotay won the debate and took the first guard shift while Tuvok tried to sleep. About thirty minutes later:

"I think we have incoming Tuvok," they both looked out and spotted at least ten sets of red glowing eyes racing towards the shelter.

Tuvok knocked out a wood cube, picked up his bow and nocked the arrow then he waited. They both held off until the spiders got a lot closer.

"Fire, make every arrow count." cried Chakotay.

They were both excellent marksman so they managed to dispatch the first wave of spiders quickly. The only problem was, half of their arrows had been used. The two men took a break and ate one of the apples that Q had left.

"I wonder which monster will be in the second assault?" inquired Tuvok.

They didn't need to wait long for their answer, they heard the hissing together.

"Run!" they both screamed together.

Chakotay kicked out some cubes of wood and dashed towards the mine, closely followed by Tuvok, who had stayed to retrieve their arrows. The shelter exploded and pieces of the wood blocks fell around them.

They thought they'd reached relative safety, when, at least four arrows whizzed past their heads. To add insult to injury, they could hear moaning behind them in the mine, which meant the zombies had joined the party. There was nowhere to go. Instinctively they moved back-to-back to make their last stand.


	6. Chapter 6

Green Eyed Q - Last Chapter

Lady Q and Captain Janeway were putting the finishing touches to their Q proof plan. The female Q had moved the controller to the continuum; she promised Janeway that he would never find it as it was hidden in an area where the Q, who took their responsibilities to the universe seriously, worked - he'd never been there.

"I've already sent them some bows and arrows, I will try to send them other things but not too often, we don't want to alert Q." warned Lady Q.

"Thank you for all your help, I won't forget it, If you ever need somewhere to escape from Q, you will always be welcome on Voyager."

Lady Q laughed, "I am always three steps ahead of Q, it's not his fault he's an ass, being omnipotent just makes him a more irritating jerk."

That comment made Captain Janeway laugh, she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Give my love to Little Q, tell him he can always come and visit if he is willing to work, I'm afraid there are no passengers on this ship."

"I might hold you to that promise, I can sense Q, he must be returning. Goodbye Captain Janeway and good luck."

Q appeared in a flash of light just as Lady Q disappeared. He stood absolutely still and sniffed the air.

"Kathy, have you had any visitors from the continuum recently." asked Q suspiciously.

"I didn't think other members of the continuum were interested in a scrawny, bipedal, primate species like ours. You are the only Q who takes great delight in torturing the human race. The other Q are busy guarding the universe, doing something useful - you should try it for a change."

Q looked hurt and playfully shocked.

"You'd miss me Kathy, my visits brighten up your dismal, dreary, monotonous, voyage home."

"I think we'd enjoy experiencing a little more boredom, you could spend more time with your family." Janeway wondered if she was doing Lady Q a favour by making this suggestion.

"We could trade pleasantries all day but we have to finish watching the battle; your officers are a little outnumbered. I've had a romantic room, with a huge bed, prepared in the continuum for our forthcoming assignation."

"I think there may be developments you might not have anticipated." replied Janeway.

Q looked at her suspiciously, then lead her firmly back to the couch in front of the game screen. In the game, Chakotay and Tuvok were in a mine. A large horde of zombies were heading towards them, from the inside and a clutter of red eyed, voracious spiders were waiting at the entrance to the mine. A group of Archer skeletons pushed their way to the front of the spiders so they were in position if Tuvok and Chakotay doubled back.

"I am feeling generous, I will rescue your officers now, if you agree to stay the night with me willingly. Look carefully at the odds Kathy, I don't think they favour your colleagues." Q looked at Captain Janeway expectantly.

Janeway was extremely glad that Q didn't know about Lady Q's involvement. She kept thinking about the female Q's warning about her 'husband'. The Federation believed that Q wasn't dangerous, just bothersome but there was a vengeful sadistic side to his nature.

"I'll take my chances, you haven't won yet," warned Janeway.

Q sidled over until he was sitting very close to Captain Janeway - too close. When she didn't object, he inched his arm around her.

"Take your arm away or you will lose lose it. You may be omnipotent but that does give you the right to take what you want. Anyway I thought you wanted me to spend the night with you willingly, you could have just clicked your fingers, but you didn't - Why?"

Q looked sulky, "It wouldn't be the same, you would have gone through the motions but I wouldn't feel satisfied. Why don't we forget about the game and go straight to dessert?"

"We made a deal Q but I suppose I could give you something on account." Captain Janeway had to flirt outrageously with Q, it was part of the Q proof plot.

Q's jaw dropped in astonishment, he didn't expect that! Q loved humans because of their unpredictable natures.

Janeway was watching the fight in the caves intently. Suddenly she grabbed Q and kissed him passionately, after ten minutes she pulled away. Q was stunned into silence, where did that come from? He thought she must have warmed to him - he was wrong.

While Captain Janeway distracted Q, the female Q was busy.

* * *

Tuvok and Chakotay were starting to tire, the monsters just kept on coming. The weapons left by Q in the survival chest were showing signs of wear and tear; soon they would have to rely on unarmed combat to survive.

"If we don't survive sir it has been an honour serving with you." Tuvok had looked at the odds logically and prepared himself for death.

"I'm not giving up, I can't allow him to claim Kathryn as a prize, I will continue to fight while there is still breath in my body." Chakotay was adamant.

They prepared to fight again when they heard loud moaning coming from one of the tunnels. Chakotay's wooden axe finally broke, stuck in a Zombie's head. He looked around for a makeshift weapon to no avail. He clenched his fists ready to go out swinging. After a small flash of light, Chakotay found himself holding a diamond axe. He shrugged and started fighting again.

* * *

Q missed the axe's arrival because he had been too busy receiving a passionate kiss by Captain Janeway. He was still in shock when she started to tease him again. Janeway turned towards him asked, using her sexy voice,

"What would you like me to wear if I lose the bet!"

Q closed his eyes, using his vivid imagination, he decided to opt for simplicity after he'd discarded some extremely risque options.

"Nothing!"

Lady Q was monitoring the conversation from the Continuum to make sure Q didn't cheat. When she heard the last word she was determined: he wouldn't get his prize.

* * *

Finally, Tuvok had to resort to engaging the zombies in hand to hand combat. He was grateful for his superior strength but even he had his limits. Bending down to tie his shoelaces during a brief lull in the fighting he saw a faint flash of light, which deposited a huge pile of white spheres which appeared to be snowballs. Tuvok picked one up to examine it; there were wires sticking out and he thought he could see a red light. He picked up one of the spheres and threw it against a tree; they resembled snowballs but acted more like grenades. The tree exploded into thousands of little pieces. All the monsters in the game froze.

* * *

Although Q had been distracted by Janeway's apparent change of heart, the game had his full attention now - he was incandescent with rage.

"Someone from the Continuum is helping them, who is it?" Q demanded.

Janeway would not be bullied or admit that Lady Q was helping her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about this game and I stayed in my quarters alone when you returned to the continuum."

"Nonsense, someone is helping you, tell me their name."

Captain Janeway was resolute, she wouldn't betray a friend.

Q lost control, he started screaming:

"Do you think I will allow a puny mortal to belittle me like this. I am omnipotent, your officer's lives are forfeit and I will take what I want from you, willingly or not!

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of dazzling bright light, which announced the return of Lady Q.

"I don't think so Q, the other members of the Continuum will not allow you to behave in this manner; your conduct has been shameful. The Q respect Captain Janeway, she risked her life in an attempt to end the Uncivil War. They will not allow this outrage to continue."

Lady Q clicked her fingers to return Tuvok and Chakotay to Voyager. Then she grabbed hold of Q's arm and turned around.

"Captain Janeway, you have our sincere apologies and gratitude. Q will have to answer for his crimes when we return to the Continuum. Give my respect to Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok, they fought valiantly."

Q was still refusing to leave when Lady Q clicked her fingers and they both disappeared.

After the Captain had reassured herself that both men had returned unharmed, she slumped into her chair on the bridge. She really hoped they'd seen the last of Q but she had a bad feeling that he would return.

Everyone knows "Hell hath no fury like a Q scorned."

A huge thank you to everyone who read my story. If you enjoyed it, I am writing another story featuring Captain Janeway, Captain Picard, Commander Chakotay, Doctor Crusher and Q of course. It's called:

'Room with a Q'


End file.
